


Midnight Rain

by lvlss



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love, Mutual Masturbation, Power Outage, Rain Sex, Romance, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlss/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: I used Google Translate for the French lines, so I apologize if the phrasing is inaccurate!





	Midnight Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the French lines, so I apologize if the phrasing is inaccurate!

I found the lightning distracting. Every few seconds, it created some new intricate pattern. The first few times it came down dim, strobing quick like an SOS signal. The next few strokes would keep the sky in a faux blue hour until thunder ripped through the sky. I exhaled and turned my head towards a sleepy Timothée. _God, how beautiful.._ I thought.  


His dark curls appeared blue underneath the neon light and fell onto his face when he gripped his pillow tighter. I gently removed some of the curls from his face to admire him more - mainly the dusting of freckles that adorn his nose, the hollows of his cheeks and his cupid's bow. I was enamored by the shape of his mouth and his child-like snoring made me smile. I tenderly played with more of his hair as the wind began to howl and create hard rain against the windows. Tim lazily moved towards me, nestling his head onto my chest and draping his long arms around my body in a languid attempt to cuddle me. I gave the top of his head a kiss and held him close. I felt the softness of his lips as he kissed the top of my breasts exposed through my robe. 

"Good morning, baby."

"Morning," His voice was slightly harsh and sluggish. I gave the top of his head a subtle kiss to comfort him. "What time is it?"

"I have no clue." 

"The power is _still_ out?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." 

"Fuck." 

I closed my eyes briefly, feeling not only the heat radiating from him and his bare skin but the summer heat that we had managed to escape with the a.c. on blast for the last few days. I felt him adjust himself on my body. His lankiness now enveloped most of me. His head now rested in my neck as he wasted no time planting kisses there. "Have you slept yet?" 

"Not yet, no." I replied softly, tracing arbitrary shapes into his skin. "The storm is too distracting for me to sleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I--"

"No, no, you didn't wake me. I was getting up anyway, I think." He chuckled. 

"You think?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulders and gave my jaw another sweet kiss. I turned my head slightly and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose that made him emit a breathless giggle that quickly became one of my favorite sounds in the world. The rain began to settle but the thunder roared unexpectedly loud, which frightened me and made the window frames rattle. Tim held my free hand and gave it comforting kisses as the thunder continued the streak. I kissed every part of him I could see in the time the lightning gave me. My hand traveled through the messiness of his curls to keep him still as I kissed his skin.

"That feels good." He moaned happily as I massaged his scalp. His hand left mine and playfully toyed with the opening of my robe. His fingertips grazed against my collarbones, lingering just above my breasts. I exhaled as he continued to tease me with that sweet smile on his face. "Do you like this, baby?"

"Yes." I gasped at the sensation of him massaging my breast. His hands were the softest I've ever felt. They were warm too - like bedsheets fresh out of the dryer. He explored my body blindly, giving my jaw sweet and sensual kisses. 

I wanted nothing more than to see his beautiful face. I turned my face slightly, careful not to hit him, and searched for lips to kiss. I accidentally kissed his chin and made him laugh. "Mmm. Just a bit more." He teased. I tried again, kissing around the same spot. "Still not it." He laughed. I found a way to kiss his cheek before I sat up, fumbling around the dresser near our bed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a lighter. We need some candles or something." I replied. I cautiously felt around for Tim's favorite lighter inside the drawer. I could feel a smooth box of malboro cigarettes and what I believed to be condoms scattered across the dresser. I grabbed one and put it on the table just in case. Underneath that , I felt the worn down stickers of his lighter. I carefully closed the drawer and felt around the top of the lighter to find the spark wheel. I was fumbling with it for a while, trying not to burn my thumb.  
"Here. Let me do it." He offered. I handed the lighter to him and immediately there was a soft light around us. "Ta-Da!" He smiled. 

"Where are the candles?" I asked, looking around our small bedroom. 

"Somwhere in the kitchen. I'll get them." He said, kissing my lips. He eased out the bed and strolled to our kitchen, fumbling around a bit. I could hear drawers and cabinets being opened and closed until he came back with a large candle in his hands. He lit the candle and the room was enveloped in this romantic gold hue. He put the lighter down on the desk and returned to the bed. With his body now at ease on top of mine, I eased my legs around his hips and gave him a few quick kisses. 

"Baby," He moaned, holding my arms above my head. I tried to kiss him again but he tilted his head back teasingly. The mischievous grin on his face enticed me. I tried to kiss him once more but he kept pulling away from me. I struggled to reach him as he put his strength into holding me down against the mattress. 

"Kiss me?" I pleaded. He leaned forward and kissed my lips openly, deeply. It felt beautiful to be consumed by him; his mouth on mine, his body weight sinking me into the foam under him, his body heat engulfing mine. I was in pure bliss.

His hands slowly trailed down my arms, grazed my breasts and untied the small knot that opens and closes my robe. My entire being was now exposed to his and the summer heat. He gave me a kiss and removed the robe entirely from my body, carefully dropping it on the hardwood floor. I felt time lull as he gingerly planted kisses down my body, starting with my cheek.

"I want you to watch me, baby." His breath felt like hot coals against my inner thigh as he spoke. My eyes locked with his green eyes complimented by the candlelight as his tongue lapped at my slit. Small, kitten like licks at first until my nails were grazing against his scalp in an attempt to keep him close to my body. He gently scratched at my thighs as I pulled his hair. His muffled moans and the intensity of his stare had me on the brink of orgasm. He draped my legs over his shoulders and I wanted more; more of his hands on my body, his warmth, his tongue, his cock, anything that would give me that sweet relief.

The humidity in the room paired with the chills seizing my spine drove me crazy. It was the sight of my love selflessly focused on my pleasure, his curls disheveled and my thighs holding him firmly in place that made me come for him. I loosened my grip on Tim's head, letting him catch his breath.  
"Fuck!" He exhaled, licking my come from his lips. The freckles on his cheeks were on full display with the flush of his fair skin as I struggled to move my legs. I could feel the heat in my own face while watching him hover above me. He kissed me deeply again, letting me taste myself. I loved the mix of the sweetness from my orgasm and the saltiness lingering in his mouth from his sweat.

We spent the next few moments with our bare bodies deep in the mattress, bonded together by our sweat. There wasn't a place on either of our bodies where our hands didn't chart. His seductive kisses paired with that involuntary roll of his hips against mine were addicting and enough to make me come again.

"Love you." Tim murmured into my ear.  
"Love you too."  
"May I, um, can we?" He stammered for a moment as I pushed the sweaty hair away from his forehead. I gave him a gentle kiss on his lips as conformation. He lazily leaned towards the bedside table for the condom I found in the dark earlier. 

I kissed the more obscure parts of him for a moment before he pulled away to roll on the condom. "So how do you want me?" I purred. 

"Just like this." He spoke sweetly as he rearranged the pillows to support my head and back. I parted my legs and watched Tim stroke himself for me. My hand instinctively began to travel between my legs as we maintained our eye contact. My fingers coaxing in and out while my free hand massages my breast, mimicking Tim's movements from earlier. 

"Are you ready for me, pretty girl?" He exhaled.  
"Yes. Please." I urged, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. Tim deeply kissed me again. This time more urgent than the last. His hot and delicate hands were gripping my thighs. My hands found themselves in his hair again, pulling, making him groan into my mouth. 

"I need you." I exhaled. I became desperate as he lowered his head into my neck, kissing, biting. His hips gave an experimental roll into mine and I had never felt so _full_ , physically and emotionally speaking. I draped my arms firmly around his shoulders, keeping him and those delightful moans he exhaled onto my skin. He tried to silence himself by biting down on my neck, which in turn made me yell his name. 

"Merde! Est-ce que je te fais du bien, mon amour?"( _Shit! Do I make you feel that feel good, my love?_ ) The way Tim spoke french was so alluring. His words felt seductive, rich and sultry. He had me hanging onto every word he purred into my skin.

"Tu me fais me sentir si bien putain." ( _You make me feel so fucking good._ ) Tim groaned as he surrendered to the pleasure that we were giving each other. The dirty praises in French fell freely from his lips as the stroke of hips became faster, harder.

I felt that familiar ache in my stomach rising as his voice became all-consuming, deep and primal. I could only hear his french ramblings and the faint sound of the springs underneath the mattress. I closed my eyes and let my fingertips graze the goosebumps that were forming up and down his spine.

"Fuck, Timmy!" I ardently strained as my nails deeply scratched at his back just the way he likes it. 

Tim winced in pain and pleasure. His voice became hoarse while he cursed in French again. I felt overwhelmed underneath him for a moment. The softness of his fingertips against my clit made me shudder uncontrollably.

"J'aime te faire jouir." ( _You're going to make me come._ ) The slight growl in his voice gave me chills as I came underneath him. His orgasm came directly after mine. I felt his whole body tense and tremble. I kissed his temple and began stroking his back to help him relax. I savored this rare moment between us. With no phones or other commitments lingering over our heads, it was only us - entangled in each other, on top of the haphazard sheets and the storm creating a serene soundtrack.

After a few minutes, Tim pulled away from me and discarded the condom. "Are you hungry, baby?" He asked in between our lazy, amorous kisses. 

"Yes, very."

"If it hasn't gone bad already, I think there's old Indian or Chinese food in the fridge, somewhere." He laughed.

"Ooo, yum. Let's go see!"


End file.
